All the things she said
by mimi-mimi994m
Summary: Dominique y Lucy Weasley bailarán sobre la línea de lo prohibido. ¿Qué hacer cuando el amor surge sin preguntar? ¿Lucharán por aquel amor o cederán ante la presión de la familia? Advertencias: Incesto y FemSlash.
1. De sospechas y duchas frías

_Hola! Bueno, este fic fue inspirado en la canción All the thins she said, de t.A.T.u. Es una historia entre Dominique y Lucy Weasley, primas. Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, solo la trama es mía. Espero que os guste :)_

_**Advertencias**: Incesto y FemSlash._

_Dedico este fic a **Celeste**, que me ha ayudado a mantenerme cuerda. Algún día cruzaré el océano Pacífico, nena._

_No me enrollo más y os dejo el primer capítulo. Dejad reviews!_

* * *

**De sospechas y duchas frías**

Dominique iba andando por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts. Despampanante, con gracia. Como siempre. Llevaba un número indefinido de pergaminos en sus manos y caminaba a paso rápido hacia la biblioteca. Su pelo, un tono rubio anaranjado y perfectamente liso le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos, azules celeste, perspicaces, corrían rápidamente entre las líneas de letras.

—¡Nickie!

Dominique paró en seco y se giró bruscamente hacia atrás, tratando de hallar la procedencia de aquel grito. Y la encontró.

Lucy, su prima, con su uniforme Griffindor idéntico al suyo, llegó corriendo hasta situarse a su lado. De pelo rojo fuego, ondulado hasta los hombros y el flequillo recogido hacia arriba. De ojos verdes chispeantes, heredados de su madre. De labios carnosos y siempre dispuestos a darte una sonrisa.

Dominique sonrió al verla con el pelo revuelto, jadeando por haber corrido a alcanzarla.

—¿No habíamos quedado en la biblioteca? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, bueno, pero te vi en el pasillo y… ¿vamos juntas?

—Claro.

Las chicas llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada del resto.

—¿Empezamos por Pociones?

—Vale. ¿Estás nerviosa por los TIMOS?

—No mucho. Queda tiempo aún, estamos en abril.

—Siempre para el último momento, ¿no, Lucy? — dijo Nickie entrecerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Exacto. ¿Tú estás nerviosa?

Lucy, desordenada, despreocupada y alegre. Un aura de simpatía la rodeaba y hacía que cualquiera cayera rendido ante su encanto. Con una sonrisa en los labios siempre.

Dominique, ordenada, racional y calculadora. Por supuesto, todo un envoltorio. Si te metías con ella la Griffindor sacaba su león y te lo hacía pagar caro. Pero por fuera mostraba una calma de acero. Irónica.

Así visto, aquellas dos primas tenían muy poco en común, excepto por el hecho de ir a un mismo curso y compartir casa. Pero había algo en el fondo, algo que ninguna de ellas sabía en ese momento, pero que las uniría de manera inexorable.

—Bueno, sí, un poco. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Los TIMOS determinarán nuestro futuro.

—Cálmate un poco, Nick. Simplemente son exámenes.

Dominique puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a empezar la tarea de Pociones cuando otra cabellera roja apareció en su vista periférica. Alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse el clon de Lucy en frente suya. Molly.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó cansinamente Lucy al ver a su hermana.

—Sólo venía a decirte — empezó Molly, echando los hombros hacia atrás para que la insignia de prefecta destacara sobre su uniforme de Ravenclaw— que papá y mamá me han escrito para decirnos que nos quedaremos aquí las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Debemos centrarnos en los estudios.

—Bien. Mensaje recibido. Adiós.

Molly miró con desdén a su gemela durante unos segundos y después dio media vuelta y caminó a paso rápido hasta perderse entre las estanterías.

—¿Por qué la tratas así? —preguntó Dominique.

—Ayer discutimos. Mañana se le pasará, no te preocupes. Ya sabes cómo es.

Desde pequeñas, a las gemelas las unía un extraño vínculo. Siempre se lo habían contado todo y sido amigas, pero a la vez no se soportaban. Un día podían estar bien y al otro no hablarse. Y, siendo objetivos, Molly se parecía demasiado a su padre, y la culpa de la mayoría de las peleas la tenía ella. Ella y su mente cerrada.

—Sois extrañas —dijo Dominique entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé.

Las horas pasaron rápido en la biblioteca y las chicas recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a su sala común. Una vez allí decidieron subir a su habitación para relajarse un poco y escapar de los revoltosos chicos de primer año.

En la placa de su habitación se leían los nombres de Eileen Kingsley, Catherine Clamworthy, Dominique Weasley, Casandra Stewart y Lucy Weasley. La cama de la pelirroja daba hacia la ventana y la de Dominique estaba en el lado opuesto, pegada a la pared. Sus compañeras de habitación no estaban en aquel momento, por lo que la habitación se encontraba vacía.

—Me duele todo— resopló Dominique mientras dejaba sus cosas al lado del baúl y se sentaba en su cama, frotándose los hombros con cansancio—.Tantas horas de estudio no son buenas.

Lucy sonrió con suficiencia al dejar sus cosas en su cama, y caminó hasta Dominique con su expresión de "te lo dije". Se subió a la cama de su prima y se situó detrás de ella.

—Déjame arreglarte la espalda.

Dominique frunció el ceño. Lucy en contadas ocasiones la había bendecido con uno de sus masajes, así que era de lo más raro que se le ocurriera ahora. De hecho, el último masaje que le había dado había sido hacia dos años. Aun así, decidió dejar de pensar en las extrañas razones por el entusiasmo de su prima y se dejó llevar.

Lucy tiró de la túnica de Dominique hacia arriba, dejándola en su camiseta blanca del uniforme. Le desanudó la corbata y la dejó a un lado, desabrochando los tres primeros botones de la camisa y dejando sus hombros blancos al descubierto.

—Relájate— le susurró al oído.

Empezó a frotar sus hombros y su espalda rítmica y suavemente. Si por algo era famosa Lucy, era por sus masajes.

Dominique dejó escapar un gemido y se le puso la piel de gallina. Maldita sea, Lucy era realmente buena. Cada roce de ella contra su piel hacia que una corriente eléctrica la recorriera. Nickie se devanó los sesos buscando algo que justificara su reacción. Hace dos años ninguna corriente eléctrica la había recorrido. _Pero hace dos años éramos unas niñas. Ahora no, _se recordó ella.

Lucy tragó saliva ante la reacción de su prima. Quizás no fuera tan buena idea darle masajes… no sabía que los gemidos de su prima provocarían en ella aquel deseo. Deseo irrefrenable de tocarla, de sentirla… Su piel blanca y suave parecía estar hecha a medida para que sus manos la recorrieran y la acariciaran…

Lucy frenó allí sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza. Se bajó de la cama de su prima, y observó que esta seguía con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio.

Dominique abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de su prima en frente suya. Y en ellos encontró algo, algo que había en los suyos propios. Una especie de chispa… Deseo.

—¿Bajamos a cenar? — preguntó Lucy en un intento de alejar aquella sensación de su pecho.

—Sí, pero antes me quiero dar una ducha— _fría,_ añadió Nickie para sus adentros —. Ve bajando tú.

Lucy se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, con intenciones de dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor y zamparse todo lo que se pusiera a su alcance. La comida siempre la había ayudado a no pensar. Y entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente. Una posibilidad. ¿Y si ella…?

No. Frenó aquel pensamiento antes de que se extendiera. Aquello no era posible. Punto.

Nickie en aquel momento cantaba bajo la ducha, intentado alejar los mismos pensamientos que torturaban a su prima también. Sacudió la cabeza al salir de la ducha y pensó que el tiempo determinaría aquello. No se alarmaría por meras posibilidades.

Aquella tarde, fue el inicio de una duda, de una historia. Una historia que las marcaría para siempre, aunque por aquel entonces ninguna de las dos lo supiera.


	2. De aulas vacías y tormentas

_Hola! Bueno, mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Es que entre las vacaciones y demás no queda tiempo... Aquí os dejo el capítulo 2, espero que os guste :) Gracias a todo el que deje reviews o agregue su historia a favoritos o alerta. No sabéis lo que me motiva saber que hay gente que lee lo que escribo y hasta le gusta. A cualquier duda o crítica o alabanza, REVIEWS ;)_

* * *

**De aulas vacías y tormentas**

Cuando Lucy se despertó ya no había nadie en la habitación. Por regla general, ella era la última en levantarse y no se saltaría su propia regla aquel día. Se vistió, se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a desayunar.

Allí, en la mesa de Griffindor, la esperaban Dominique, Casandra, Eileen y Catherine. Más allá la saludaron Rose, Roxanne, James y Fred, pertenecientes a la misma casa. La pequeña Rose iba a segundo, Roxxie iba a 3º, mientras que James y Fred eran de 6º. Su hermano Louis, el único Weasley de Hufflepuff iba a 3º; Albus, su primo Slytherin de 2º año; y los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander, de su misma edad, de Ravenclaw y Slytherin respectivamente. Sin olvidar a Molly y a Victoire, que cursaba su último año, en Ravenclaw.

Se sentó al lado de Dominique y empezó a engullir la tostada de mermelada recién servida al mismo tiempo que se acordaba de los deberes que no había hecho. Suspiró. Definitivamente, estudiar no era lo suyo.

Desayunó apresuradamente y tomó rumbo a la clase de Transformaciones junto con su prima, con la que no había mediado palabra aquella mañana. Se disponía a entrar en la clase cuando una mano la frenó. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Erick, un chico de Hufflepuff, que la sonreía tímidamente.

—Hola.

—Hola. Eh… ¿querías algo en concreto?

—Esto, sí… ¿te apetecería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado?

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que estudiar para los TIMOS y eso… otro día será.

El chico asintió y se dio la vuelta, abatido. Nadie se tragaría que Lucy quería estudiar un sábado en vez de ir a Hogsmeade.

Lucy se quedó allí, delante de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué había rechazado a Erick con una escusa barata? Era un chico amable y guapo, y varias veces la había invitado a salir. Sin embargo… había algo en su interior que hacía que rechazara sus propuestas.

Lucy, a sus quince años, nunca había estado falta de novios. Aquel mismo año había salido con un chico a principios de curso, pero lo habían dejado por acuerdo mutuo al cabo de un mes. Y el año pasado había salido con unos tres a lo largo del curso, aunque no habían durado ni un mes. Simplemente, se cansaba de ellos. Podía estar dos semanas con uno, pero finalmente se acababa cansando. Era como si no la llenaran. Se sentía bien teniendo a alguien, pero no la hacían sentir completa.

Sin embargo, se paró a pensar en Dominique. A sus quince años, ni una sola relación. No estaba falta de pretendientes, medio sector masculino de Hogwarts andaba detrás suya, pero la chica de ojos celestes rechazaba a todo chico que se le acercara.

Entró a clase y tomó su sitio habitual al lado de Nickie, cuyo ceño estaba fruncido. Al verla, rompió un trozo de pergamino y garabateó algo para luego pasárselo por debajo del pupitre.

Lucy cogió la nota y leyó la pulcra caligrafía de Dominique.

_¿Qué quería ese chico?_

Lucy levantó la mirada y se encontró con la expresión interrogante de su prima. Suspiró y garabateó con su letra desordenada:

_Me ha invitado a salir_

Dominique leyó la nota, suspiró imperceptiblemente y centró su mirada en el profesor, rompiendo la nota y escondiéndola entre los demás pergaminos.

Lucy decidió ignorar la extraña actitud de su prima e intentó centrarse en la clase… sin ningún resultado. A diferencia de Molly, cuyas notas nunca bajaban del Supera las Expectativas, Lucy nunca había sido fan del estudio, cosa que había decepcionado ligeramente a su padre.

La campana sonó y Dominique salió disparada hacia el pasillo. Lucy la siguió desconcertada.

—¡Nick!

Su prima se dio la vuelta y esperó a que la alcanzara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada.

—Mientes.

Dominique cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sin más explicaciones se dio la vuelta y continuó andando.

Lucy la siguió.

—¿Es por Erick? Le he dicho que no.

Nickie volvió a pararse y la miró con la confusión en el rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, supongo que quiero darme un descanso con los chicos.

Dominique notó el cambio en el tono de voz de su prima y la observó curiosa.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Lucy asintió. Dominique la cogió de la mano y la guió por los pasillos hasta un aula vacía. La pelirroja la miró confusa.

—¿Vamos a saltarnos clases?

Nickie se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo dejar a mi pobre prima sin atención emocional. Necesitas desahogarte.

Lucy sonrió y se sentó en un pupitre vacío. Su prima hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y bien? Te escucho.

—Estoy confusa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no sé lo que siento. Los chicos no… creo que los chicos no me atraen.

Dominique enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? Has salido con muchos chicos.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

—Precisamente por eso. Ninguno de ellos… siento que no pueden darme lo que necesito. No me llenan.

—Bueno, quizás no has encontrado al chico adecuado. Pero eso no significa que…

—Dominique —la cortó Lucy— sé lo que eso significa. He estado con muchos, muchos chicos. De la mayoría ni te has enterado porque ni siquiera llegaba a ser nada oficial. Y anoche me paré a pensar en el porqué de eso. En por qué en el fondo no me había atraído realmente ninguno. Se siente bien teniendo a alguien, y me sentí realmente bien con los que estuve, pero ninguno me hizo sentirme completa. Y hay sensaciones que no puedo describir, y no se por qué las siento, y todo es demasiado confuso porque creo que soy algo que no me gustaría ser ya que nadie me aceptaría. Y no sé por qué te cuento ahora esto, si ni siquiera lo había expresado en mi interior, y creo que nunca llegaré a aceptarlo porque todo es demasiado confuso, y…

Dominique quedó más que sorprendida al oír aquello. Lucy Weasley, que cambiaba de chicos como quien cambia de bragas, le estaba confesando que no le atraían. Y que sentía otro tipo de sentimientos y… Dominique se dio cuenta de que su prima había acabado su discurso y que la observaba con una especie de temor en la mirada. Y se dio cuenta también de que ella estaba estática. Y en ese momento, Dominique decidió que era hora de hacer algo. Y lo hizo.

Avanzó impulsivamente hacia su prima y unió sus labios. Un roce, apenas un roce. Un roce que despertó en lo más profundo de su ser una sensación de dicha indescriptible. Una dicha que duró apenas unos instantes, pero que podría tardar siglos en describirla.

Y entonces, el hechizo se rompió. Dominique tomó conciencia de quién era y de qué hacía. Se separó con una torpeza inhabitual en ella de su prima y la miró a los ojos horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

—No… lo siento…

Dominique dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del aula abandonada como alma que lleva el diablo. Se maldijo a sí misma y a sus impulsos estúpidos. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una de esas adolescentes dominadas por las hormonas? ¿Por qué diablos había besado a su prima? A SU PRIMA. A la chica con la que había crecido y a la que había confesado sus secretos. A la chica a la que mejor conocía en el mundo. A la chica que despertaba en ella un deseo indescriptible.

Nickie salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts y se sentó a la orilla del lago. No había nadie, todos estaban en sus clases. Allí, en las orillas del hogar del calamar gigante, Dominique derramó lágrimas saladas. Lágrimas por haber sido tan estúpida y tan impulsiva. Se maldijo internamente por lo que había hecho y esperó a que la campana sonara para dirigirse a su próxima clase con la esperanza de que nadie notara sus ojos enrojecidos.

Lucy se había quedado en el aula, pálida y confusa. Con los ojos muy abiertos deshizo el camino hacia la sala común y subió a su cuarto. Aquel beso había hecho pedazos todo en lo que ella creía. Había puesto todo patas arriba. Porque, maldita sea, los labios de su prima tenían el sabor del paraíso. Y ella estaba en estado de shock. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera atraída por su propia prima?

Lucy se tumbó en su cama y observó la habitación. Por la ventana se veía la silueta de alguien en el lago. Lucy desvió la vista, creyendo saber a quién pertenecía aquella silueta.

Fijó su vista en la cama de su prima, y la examinó detenidamente. En la pared de encima había posters de actrices muggle. Actrices, ni un solo actor. Lucy entrecerró los ojos y se quiso golpear por no ver antes la realidad. Su prima, Dominique, feminista hasta la médula, sin haber salido con un chico en su vida y una colección de actrices muggle sin mucha ropa en la pared de al lado de su cama. Era realmente fácil llegar a la conclusión obvia sobre la sexualidad de su prima.

Lucy se dio la vuelta en su cama y decidió quedarse allí. Por saltarse un par de clases no pasaba nada. Necesitaba tiempo para aclararse y poner en orden su mente.

No sabría decir cuantas horas estuvo exactamente en su cama, pensando en lo sucedido. No sabría si llegó a dormirse o perder la conciencia. Cuando decidió salir de su cuarto eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Bajó a la sala común, pero decidió que estaba demasiado habitada y salió a los pasillos. Vagó entre los pisos sin ningún interés en ir en un sitio en concreto, hasta que divisó una cabellera rubia rojiza entre la gente.

—¡Dominique!

Ella, al reconocer la voz de su prima se giró y tragó saliva. Esperó a que Lucy la alcanzara y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Casandra, una chica de pelo rubio rizado al ver la tensión que reinaba entre sus compañeras de cuarto.

—No —respondió Dominique —, en absoluto. Nos vemos en la sala común, tengo un par de cosas que aclarar con Lucy.

Casandra y las otras dos chicas que acompañaban a Dominique asintieron y continuaron su camino.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y miró a su prima semi-veela.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé.

Sin decir nada más, Lucy empezó a caminar hacia una de las aulas vacías del piso.

Dominique entró en el aula seguida de Lucy. La pelirroja cerró la puerta y se sentó en uno de los pupitres. Su prima respiró hondo y se situó en frente suya,

—Mira, lo siento por lo de antes, ¿vale? Fui una estúpida y me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, cosa que nunca hago y que no tuve que haber hecho. Pero tú te plantaste ahí y te pusiste a hablar de cómo los chicos "no te llenaban" y supongo que mi imaginación se disparó y me dejé llevar, y…

Lucy se levantó de golpe y calló a su prima uniendo sus labios. Dominique se sorprendió, pero le correspondió al instante. Sin darse cuenta, el beso cobró intensidad. Lucy posó sus manos en la cintura de su prima y ésta caminó hacia atrás hasta toparse con un pupitre vacío.

Dominique se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso. Un cosquilleo se expandió por cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndola entrar en una sensación de euforia. Pero, de repente, tomó conciencia de QUÉ hacía y con QUIÉN.

Se separó con dificultad de Lucy, y el corazón latiéndola a mil. Un silencio incómodo reinó entre las dos, hasta que Dominique lo rompió.

—Ahora se supone que una de las dos debe decir que esto no está bien, ¿no?

—Se supone — logró articular Lucy entre jadeos —. Tienes razón. Somos primas.

Nickie se separó de ella unos pasos y asintió.

—Sí. Esto no se volverá a repetir.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

—Vale.

Las chicas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en silencio.

—Será mejor irnos — dijo Dominique por fin.

—Sí.

Salieron del aula vacía y caminaron por los pasillos hacia la sala común sin mediar palabra.

* * *

Era más de la una de la noche, y una enorme tormenta caía sobre Escocia. En la torre Griffindor, en la habitación de 5º año, todas las chicas dormían. Todas, menos una.

Lucy se estremeció cuando el quinto relámpago lució y maldijo una vez más que su cama estuviera al lado de la ventana. No le gustaban nada, nada, las tormentas.

Suspiró y apartó de un manotazo la colcha, se puso de pie y caminó de puntillas hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde descansaba un bulto de pelo rubio anaranjado.

—Nick… — susurró Lucy mientras empujaba suavemente a su prima — ¡Nickie!

El bulto gimió y se dio la vuelta, mirándola somnolienta.

—¿Qué quieres? — susurró.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Dominique se apoyó en su codo y miró a su prima, que se estremecía cada dos segundos, y a la ventana, que era bombardeada por las gotas de lluvia.

—¿No deberías de superar ya tu miedo a las tormentas? Vas a cumplir 16 años — dijo la semi-veela esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Te tengo que recordar tu miedo a los payasos, Dominique?

Nickie entrecerró los ojos y aguantó la mirada de su prima. Finalmente, rodó los ojos y le hizo un hueco en la cama.

—Anda, ven.

Lucy se acurrucó en la caliente cama de su prima y se envolvió en el edredón. Otro trueno sonó afuera, y la pelirroja se volvió a estremecer de forma exagerada.

Dominique se rió entre dientes y miró a Lucy.

—Ven aquí, bebé.

Lucy no se lo pensó dos veces y envolvió el cuerpo de su prima con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Dominique apoyó su cabeza en la coronilla de su prima y aspiró su aroma. Cerezas. Maldita sea, la volvía loca. Cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse en conciliar el sueño. Aunque, a quién engañaba, sabía que no podría dormir aquella noche.

Lucy suspiró. Realmente se estaba bien allí. Con una mano en la cintura y otra por encima del vientre de su prima. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Trató de concentrarse en respirar rítmicamente y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron quizás media hora así. Dominique notó la regular respiración de su prima y pensó que ya se había dormido. Y sólo entonces, le besó suavemente la coronilla y suspiró.

—Quizás en otra vida…

Lucy entreabrió los ojos al oír aquello.

—¿Y por qué no en ésta? — susurró y alzó el rostro para que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los de su prima.

Dominique quedó sorprendida ante aquello. Había creído que su prima estaba dormida. Sin embargo, la Weasley había decidido sorprenderla de nuevo. Suspiró imperceptiblemente.

—Pues porque tu padre y el mío son hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Y somos chicas.

—¿Y eso qué más da?

Dominique bufó.

—¿Que qué más da? Nos lo impide la moral, la religión, la familia…

Por suerte, Dominique no pudo seguir su lista de contras ya que los labios de su prima se encontraron por tercera vez con los suyos. Y esta vez no lo hicieron con urgencia o con deseo, sino con una infinita ternura. Aquel beso fue tan dulce, tan lento y tan tierno que Dominique se olvidó de los mil y un obstáculos que probablemente surgirían y se dejó llevar por el lento calor que la recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Lucy se separó lentamente y miró a su prima a los ojos, pensando en que, definitivamente, había algo mágico en ellos.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y vio que, de hecho, había dejado de tronar y de llover. Notó cómo su prima la abrazaba por la espalda y suspiró, decidiendo que las tormentas no podían ser tan malas, si al fin y al cabo había acabado en la cama de su prima gracias a ellas.


	3. De epifanías y confesiones

_Hola. Sé que merezco ser torturada hasta la muerte por no haber subido un capítulo en tanto tiempo pero una inoportuna serie de cosas y cambios en mi vida me lo impidió :P Mis disculpas, espero poder subir otro capítulo pronto. Gracias a los que me leéis, dejad reviews :D_

_Es dejo el capítulo, un beso ^_^_

* * *

**De epifanías y confesiones**

Era sábado. Dominique sintió el caluroso cuerpo de su prima al lado del suyo y suspiró. Aún era muy temprano, así que decidió no despertarla. Apartó con cuidado la colcha y dejó a un lado el brazo de Lucy que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Caminó hasta la ventana para ver a una silueta corriendo por los jardines, sin dar importancia a la fina lluvia que caía a su lado. "_Genial," _pensó Nickie, "_justo la persona a la que necesitaba"._

Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró y bajó corriendo las escaleras en dirección al patio del colegio.

Se puso la capucha de la sudadera y corrió hasta alcanzar a la chica que corría bajo la lluvia.

—¡Vicky! ¡Vicky! ¡Victoire!

La rubia paró en seco y se dio la vuelta extrañada. Su pelo rubio y ondulado del color del oro estaba recogido en una coleta y, a pesar del frío vestía con una sencilla sudadera azul clarito, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas y unas deportivas desgastadas. Se sentía más cómoda en ropa muggle, y su constitución atlética y su altura poseían un encanto innegable. La miró con aquellos ojos azules e interrogantes y preguntó:

—¿Dominique? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo. Veo que sigues corriendo todos los sábados.

—Así es —sonrió la rubia de chándal—, y deberías hacer lo mismo. No sé por qué tanto odio al deporte. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Necesito, eh… consejo. Mejor nos sentamos.

Caminaron juntas hasta un banco de piedra protegido de la lluvia por un haya. Victoire respiró hondo con el fin de calmar su respiración, mientras Dominique hacía lo mismo para calmar sus nervios.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Primero, de esto ni una palabra a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu amado Ted.

—Prometido —dijo ella alzando la mano derecha— ¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

—Yo… estoy "empezando" algo con alguien.

—Bien.

—Es una chica.

Victoire respiró hondo y miró a su hermana a los ojos sin dar muestra de sorpresa alguna.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿No vas a gritarme?

—¡No! Claro que no… si te soy sincera ya me lo esperaba. Desde pequeña supe que eras "diferente".

—Oh —Dominique paró a pensar en que quizás, a los ojos adecuados, aquello resultaba evidente—. Pero hay otro problema.

—¿Cuál? Sabes que te apoyaré.

—La chica es…— Nickie se armó de valor y cerró los ojos— Lucy.

—¿Qué Lucy? ¿No será…? ¡No! ¿Nuestra Lucy? ¿¡Estás loca!?

—Victoire, baja la voz. Sabía que reaccionarías así.

—Pero, pero… ¡sois primas!

—¿Sabes? Aunque parezca sorprendente, yo también había llegado a esa conclusión.

Vicky puso los ojos en blanco y miró a su hermana.

—Lo siento, pero esto sí que me ha sorprendido… ¿cómo pasó?

—Bueno, no lo sé exactamente… pero surgió. Y me siento muy culpable, porque sé que nadie lo aceptará, y…

—Espera, espera, espera. No me has dicho lo más importante.

—¿El qué?

—¿La quieres?

Esa pregunta nubló totalmente la mente de Dominique. ¿La quería? Tenían química, desde luego, y la quería como a la familia… ¿Pero la QUERÍA? ¿O sólo la deseaba porque estaba prohibido hacerlo?

—No lo sé —contestó finalmente—. No lo sé.

Victoire sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Eso me temía. Pero si quieres que esto acabe bien tendrás que averiguarlo. Y pronto. Si es simplemente un capricho no vale la pena, Nick,

—Lo sé.

Victoire miró a su hermana. En sus ojos se reflejaba toda su inquietud. Y ella quería ayudarla. Pero la situación era complicada. Aun así, se juró a sí misma que pasara lo que pasara, siempre la apoyaría.

* * *

El día había sido tranquilo. Dominique mordía una pluma de azúcar mientras ponía punto y final a su redacción de Pociones. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se la echó al hombro por un asa mientras salía de la sala común de Griffindor hacia los fríos y austeros pasillos. El sol se ponía y la luz decadente se filtraba por las ventanas, dando un interesante colorido anaranjado a las escaleras. Dominique las bajó, dispuesta a vagar un rato por los pasillos, incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Se cruzó con un par de Griffindors que la saludaron, a lo que ella respondió con una cabezada. Pero algo captó su atención. Allí, en mitad del pasillo, estaba su prima Lucy. Con un tipo alto y musculoso. Nickie lo examinó. Era McLaggen.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue su postura. Porque no estaban en una postura cualquiera.

Lucy estaba de espaldas a la pared, con su pelo rojo fuego esparcido por los hombros. Sostenía una carpeta a la altura de las caderas con las dos manos, y tenía una pierna inocentemente apoyada contra la pared. McLaggen se encontraba en frente suya, con una mano apoyada en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Lucy y con la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Se sonreían. Mejor dicho, Lucy se reía de uno de los estúpidos chistes de McLaggen. Su Lucy. Estaba allí, a metros de ella, riendo a carcajadas con su voz angelical, parpadeando con esos ojos verdes que hacían que cada partícula de su ser se agitara de forma incontrolable.

Y entonces lo supo. Lo supo porque sintió a un enorme monstruo rugir dentro de ella, reclamando cada centímetro de la piel de su prima. Declarándola suya. Suya y de nadie más.

Supo que la quería. Así, sin más. Que cada pedacito de ella estaba hecho a su medida. Que encajaban de forma irrevocable. La quería. Demonios, ¡la quería!

Cuando aquella epifanía golpeó a Dominique, sus pupilas se encogieron y se le puso la piel de gallina. Mierda. ¿Por qué? Entonces de ella se apoderó un enfado enorme. Con su prima, con ella misma, con el universo.

Dio media vuelta y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Estuvo de suerte, porque pilló a dos alumnos resolviendo el acertijo, y tuvo el camino despejado. Se llevó a un par de pergaminos por delante al querer abrirse paso, pero lo consiguió. No paró hasta que abrió violentamente la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de 7º y se encontró a su hermana en la cama azul marino.

—La quiero. Maldita sea, la quiero — dijo ella jadeando y mirando al suelo. La agresividad y la determinación anterior fueron disminuyendo, sustituidas por el tono ahogado y los ojos cristalinos —. Y no quiero hacerlo. Todo es demasiado complicado como para enamorarme de mi prima. ¿Por qué? — llegados a este punto por sus mejillas resbalaba una segunda lágrima. — Joder, no quiero, Victoire, ¡no quiero! ¿Por qué no podemos elegir a quien…?

Su hermana la calló con un enorme abrazo antes de que estallara en sollozos. La acunó maternalmente hasta que se calmó y respiró regularmente.

—Siempre estaré aquí, ¿me oyes? Siempre. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias — la sonrió Nickie limpiándose los restos de lágrimas —. Eres la mejor.

—Ahora ve a tu cuarto y descansa. Ya pensaremos mañana sobre lo que hacer, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Dominique salió por la puerta, y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla, se acordó de algo.

—¿Vic? Sabes que no te lo digo mucho y eso, pero… te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, enana.

La rubia-rojiza le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hermana antes de dar media vuelta y tomar rumbo a la torre Griffindor.


End file.
